Envy
by OneshotPrincess
Summary: Second in my Seven Sins series. Sasuke finds a little surprise in Konoha. R


**A/N:** Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own… nothing!

.

Sasuke through the rooftops of Konoha, taking care to be discreet. Soon, though, there wouldn't be any need. Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo should set up a diversion. That was the plan anyway…

Plans… When did they ever go right for him anyway? The original plan was to defeat Itachi, but he couldn't do it. He still wasn't strong enough, still didn't have enough hate. He was still bruised and bandaged in some areas and Karin had nearly refused and threatened him to stay in bed but he couldn't wait.

Sasuke remembered Itachi's words as clearly as possible. Itachi had chastised him. He had told him that he still clung to Konoha, to his bonds and to all those memories. And Sasuke couldn't deny it because it was true. It drove him crazy to realize that after all his efforts; he was still so easy to see through. He still felt something for his former team. He knew it and so did Itachi.

After all, twice he had the chance to end Naruto's life and gain the Mangekyo Sharingan, yet he failed both times. This time would be different. He would end Naruto's pathetic existence. He would sever his ties to this village and gain the Mangekyo Sharingan. Then, at last, he would be able to defeat Itachi and restore his clan.

Sasuke sped up, following the familiar path leading to Naruto's apartment. As soon as the diversion set in place, shinobi from this side would flock to the gate to protect the village. He would be free to fight Naruto.

Sasuke stopped in front the window to Naruto's bedroom and hesitated before shaking his head. In spite of himself he questioned his motives. But could he really do it?

Of course he could! He would! It was the only way to kill Itachi and he would do it, no matter what. He was an avenger. He lived in darkness. He lived to kill. He would achieve his goal despite all obstacles. Even if that obstacle was his own best friend.

He slowly moved forward towards the window. As expected, the dobe hadn't bothered to set up any traps. He was far too naïve. He had proved it time and time again.

Sasuke pushed open the window, and froze on the windowsill. Naruto wasn't there, but someone else was. Sakura. She was lying on her stomach on the floor, sleeping; one of her hands was beneath her while the other was stretched forward. There was a smile on her face which was more beautiful than any he had seen her while she was awake. Lying parallel to her in the same position was that boy, Sai. There were a few scrolls scattered around, nothing else.

The sight made his stomach turn. He didn't understand why. A voice in his head kept yelling at him to get out, to leave here and search for Naruto in the other rooms but his body refused to move just like his eyes refused to stop studying the effect moonlight had on Sakura's face.

With a jolt, Sasuke realized that their hands were very close, almost touching, and he wondered whether they had fallen asleep holding hands. The thought sent a wave of feeling inside him. He was suddenly angry but he couldn't explain himself. He was felt a sudden need to go out of the way of his plans just to kill that white-faced bastard lying beside Sakura. It was irrational and needless, yet he felt that this was just what he had to do.

He shook his head, as though it would help to clear his emotions. It didn't. Disturbed, he shifted his weight on the windowsill forgetting to be quiet. Sakura shifted in her sleep. Then she uttered one barely a syllable long word which sent Sasuke's world crashing down on him.

"Sai…"

Sasuke fled, unable to face the uproar of emotions raging inside of him. He hoped that the distance between Sakura and him would also distance his emotions. For some reason, he felt a sharp constricting pain in his chest that has nothing to do with the bandages beneath.

.

"What d'you mean you didn't get him?" Suigetsu asked, obviously annoyed. "Do you know how many Konoha bastards we had to fight off to get you your time? Those guys don't just agree to a single attack and retreat either, they freakin' come after you!"

"Suigetsu!" Karin. "Sasuke-kun had to have had a good reason, I mean…"

Here she went off into a detailed description of Sasuke. Juugo didn't say anything, while Sasuke shrugged in response to Suigetsu's whines. He hadn't told them what really had happened; just that he couldn't find Naruto.

He couldn't believe it now that he recognized the emotion from earlier. It was _envy._ He actually _envied_ that boy. Part of him wanted to forget the whole ordeal while the other half wondered whether it would be that bad to return to Konoha. Maybe he could track down Itachi in the middle of a mission or something. He lost himself in his musings.

Jealousy makes you do stupid things….

.

**A/N:** I've never written from Sasuke's point of view before, so it might be weird. Still, please review!


End file.
